rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Annalena Cymphanique
Appearance Annalena "Lena Snowflake" Cymphanique is a 5' 9'',caucasian fairy, with onyx black mid-back length hair. She has a blue streak on the right side that starts at the roots and goes all the way down to the end, that she was born with. She wears a white topped short sleeved dress with one row of ruffles on both sides that go down and form a V shape and connects at the middle of the top to the bottom. The dress has a black cummer bun. The bottom half is a dark denim blue bell skirt that goes to just above her knees. She wears black Capri leggings underneath that go to past her knees by three inches. she also wears black flats and has her hair in a ponytail.'' When she first became a guardian, she was given the powers of ice by Manny. When in Ice Form, she has a long sleeved, V-neck turquoise blue figure skaters outfit that goes to her knees. It has crystal snowflake patterns on it. She also has white Capri leggings that go past her knees by five inches with lace snowflake patters on the bottom. She also has white ice skates instead of shoes. And her hair is in two ponytails, with one on each side. History Lena is a three-hundred-seventeen year old music fairy, from the land of Musica in the magic realm. She is the daughter of Rachel Cymphanique, who is a member in the Council of Migix. Which is a council made up of all magical beings and creatures in the magic realm. And at first doesn't know who her father is. She is also the older sister of Sonia Cymphanique. She originally had been friends with Jack Frost during his human life. And after his death and turn into the spirit Jack Frost, she would always think of him. She had become a guardian still during the age of three-hundred-seventeen, on the same pond as Jack. Manny had given her the powers of ice and snow, despite her already having power over magical sound and song, and gave her the Ice Scepter as well. Soon after meeting with Jack again and with the other guardians, she was given the Heart of the Guardians to be it's protector. A necklace that has all the powers of every guardian there is and magical being as well. The necklace also gave her the ability to use those powers and abilities as well. After several confrontations with Pitch and being turned into a fearling by him and back to normal by her fellow guardians, her mother reveals to her, that Pitch Black is her biological father and who he previously was before being turned into Pitch Black. After this revelation she storms off, and feels betrayed by her mother. After she returns she decides to think of a way to save him. After saving Pitch and turning him back to Kozmotis Pitchiner, he apologizes and reunites with her mother and they are married. Even after everything, she still doesn't know what she really is the guardian of. During North's Christmas party that same year, Manny reveals that she is the Guardian of the Heart of the Guardians and the Guardian of Music and all it's elements and magic abilities. After sometime, she and Jack reveal their emotions for each other and get together. Personality Lena is a kindhearted, strong willed and compassionate girl. She is trusting with those she knows very well, and takes being a guardian seriously, but still has fun with it. She is friendly to all who know her and even to those who don't know her, and is always willing to help those in need. Category:Females Category:Guardians